ZackScottGames
aaaa'For more info, the Zack Scott Wiki can be found here.' [https://www.youtube.com/user/ZackScott Zack Scott](born November 3, 1985) is a male YouTuber from Moore, Oklahoma. His videos include gamingss, animals, comedy and amazing facts. He also has a gaming channel called [https://www.youtube.com/user/ZackScottGames ZackScottGames] which is more popular than his main channel. The main wiki(Zack's Minecraft server) for his channel is found here. He has also been an actor on the Annoying Orange, voicing Wasabi in Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi and Pineapple in Pain-apple. ZackScottGames This is his gaming channel and currently has over 1.7 million subscribers. Most of his subscribers came from his Plants vs Zombies series which contains over 600 episodes so far. List of Games He played A-Z *'Alien: Isolation(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14 *'Among The Sleep': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4(END) *'Angry Birds 2': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16 *'Angry Birds Epic(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46/part 47/part 48/part 49/part 50/part 51/part 52/part 53/part 54/part 55/part 56/part 57/part 58/part 59/part 60/part 61/part 62/part 63/part 64/part 65/part 66/part 67/part 68/part 69/part 70/part 71/part 72/part 73/part 74/part 75/part 76/part 77/part 78/part 79/part 80/part 81/part 82/part 83/part 84/part 85/part 86/part 87/part 88/part 89/part 90/part 91/part 92/part 93/part 94/part 95/part 96/part 97/part 98 *'Angry Birds Go!(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46/part 47/part 48/part 49/part 50/part 51/part 52/part 53/part 54/part 55/part 56/part 57/part 58 *'Angry Birds Space': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20(END) *'Angry Birds Star Wars(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20 *'Angry Birds Star Wars 2(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9 *'Angry Birds Stella(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7 *'Angry Birds Transformers(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22 *'Animal Crossing: New Leaf(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46/part 47/part 48/part 49/part 50/part 51/part 52/part 53/part 54/part 55/part 56/part 57/part 58/part 59/part 60/part 61/part 62/part 63/part 64/part 65/part 66/part 67/part 68/part 69/part 70/part 71/part 72/part 73/part 74/part 75/part 76/part 77/part 78/part 79/part 80/part 81/part 82/part 83/part 84/part 85/part 86/part 87/part 88/part 89/part 90/part 91/part 92/part 93/part 94/part 95/part 96/part 97/part 98/part 99/part 100/part 101/part 102/part 103/part 104/part 105/part 106/part 107/part 108/part 109/part 110/part 111/part 112/part 113/part 114/part 115/part 116/part 117/part 118/part 119/part 120/part 121/part 122/part 123/part 124/part 125/part 126/part 127/part 128/part 129/part 130/part 131/part 132/part 133/part 134/part 135/part 136/part 137/part 138/part 139/part 140/part 141/part 142/part 143/part 144/part 145/part 146/part 147/part 148/part 149/part 150/part 151/part 152/part 153/part 154/part 155/part 156/part 157/part 158/part 159/part 160/part 161/part 162/part 163/part 164/part 165/part 166/part 167/part 168/part 169/part 170/part 171/part 172/part 173/part 174/part 175/part 176/part 177/part 178/part 179/part 180/part 181/part 182/part 183/part 184/part 185/part 186/part 187/part 188/part 189/part 190/part 191/part 192/part 193/part 194/part 195/part 196/part 197/part 198/part 199/part 200/part 201/part 202/part 203/part 204/part 205/part 206/part 207/part 208/part 209/part 210/part 211/part 212/part 213/part 214/part 215/part 216/part 217/part 218/part 219/part 220/part 221/part 222/part 223/part 224/part 225/part 226/part 227/part 228/part 229/part 230/part 231/part 232/part 233/part 234/part 235/part 236/part 237/part 238/part 239/part 240 *'Arcadecraft': Quick Play and Review(XBox Live Indie Game) *'Assassins Creed Unity': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22(END) *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15(END) *'Back To The Future : The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10(END) *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11(END) *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12(END) *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 5: Outatime': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10(END) *'Batman: Arkham Asylum': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46/part 47/part 48/part 49/part 50/part 51/part 52/part 53/part 54/part 55/part 56/part 57/part 58/part 59/part 60(END) *'Batman: Arkham City(DNF(Save File Corrupted))': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46 *'Batman: Arkham Knight': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30(END(Main Story)/part 31(Side Missions)/part 32(Side Missions)/part 33(END(Side Missions)) *'Batman: Arkham Origins': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23(END) *'Beyond: Two Souls(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10 *'Bioshock Infinite': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24(END) *'Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode 1': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5(END) *'Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode 2': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7(END) *'Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9 *'Borderlands 2(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43 *'Broken Age: Act 1(Episode 1)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6(END) *'Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6(END) *'Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker(DNF(Challenge))': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14(END)/part 15(BONUS)/part 16(BONUS)/part 17(Episode 1 Challenge)/part 18(Episode 2 Challenge) *'Castlevania': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8(END) *'Choice Chamber(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16 *'Cut The Rope 2(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11 *'Dead Island': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46/part 47/part 48/part 49/part 50/part 51/part 52/part 53/part 54/part 55/part 56/part 57/part 58/part 59/part 60/part 61/part 62/part 63/part 64/part 65/part 66/part 67/part 68/part 69/part 70/part 71/part 72/part 73/part 74/part 75/part 76/part 77/part 78/part 79/part 80/part 81/part 82(END) *'Dead Island Riptide': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20(END) *'Dead Space 2': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46/part 47/part 48/part 49/part 50/part 51/part 52/part 53/part 54/part 55/part 56/part 57/part 58/part 59/part 60/part 61(END) *'Dead Space 3': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42(END) *'Dead Space 3 - Awakened DLC ': part 1/part 2/part 3(END) *'Dead Rising 3': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26(END) *'Dead Rising 3: Chaos Rising DLC': part 1/part 2/part 3(END) *'Dead Rising 3: Fallen Angel DLC': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4(END) *'Dead Rising 3: Last Agent DLC': part 1/part 2/part 3(END) *'Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle DLC': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4(END) *'Destiny(Alpha Version)': Quick play(Fist Look for the PS4) *'Destiny(Beta Version)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5(END) *'Destiny(Full Version)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28(END) *'Destiny: House of Wolves(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6 *'Destiny: The Dark Below(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7 *'Deus Ex: Human Revolution(Video File Missing)': part 1(unable to find video)/part 2(unable to find video)/part 3(unable to find video)/part 4/part 5(unable to find video)/part 6(unable to find video)/part 7/part 8(unable to find video), etc... *'Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31(END)/All Secret Exits 100%/All KONG Letters 100%/All Temples and Relics 100%/All Boss Fights 100%/All Puzzle Pieces 100% *'Don't Starve(DNF)': Quick Play(Gameplay and Review)/part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46/part 47/part 48/part 49/part 50/part 51/part 52/part 53/part 54/part 55 *'DuckTales' *'Duke Nukem Forever' *'Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me(DNF)' *'Dying Light': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20(END)/Animation *'Evolve' *'Evolve(Big Alpha Version)' *'Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon' *'Fingered': Gameplay and First Impressions *'Game of Thrones - Episode 1: Iron from Ice' *'Game of Thrones - Episode 2: The Lost Lords' *'Goat Simulator': First Impressions *'Gone Home' *'Grand Theft Auto V' *'Happy Wheels' *'Hyrule Warriors' *'Injustice: Gods Among Us' *'Jazzpunk' *'Journey' *'Jurassic Park: The Game' *'Kirby and the Rainbow Curse(DNF)' *'Kirby: Triple Deluxe' *'LEGO Jurassic World(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10 *'LEGO The Hobbit' *'Left 4 Dead 2' *'LOL Replays' *'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon' *'Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis On The Move(DNF)' *'Mario Kart 8' *'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team(TBD)' *'Mass Effect' *'Mega Man' *'Mega Man 2' *'Mega Man 3' *'Mega Man 4' *'Mega Man 5' *'Mega Man 6' *'Metro: Last Light' *'Minecraft Factions' *'Minecraft Twitch UHC' *'Minecraft Werewolf' *'Minecraft: Season 1' *'Minecraft: Season 2' *'Minecraft: Season 3' *'More Animal Crossing: New Leaf' *'More Happy Wheels' *'Mortal Kombat' *'Mortal Kombat Demo' *'Mortal Combat X ': part 1 *'New Super Luigi U': part 1 *'New Super Mario Bros. U' *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star' *'PaRappa The Rapper' *'Peggle 2(DNF)' *'Peggle Blast' *'Pikmin 3' *'Plants Vs. Zombies': part 1 *'Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time' *'Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare' *'Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire(DNF)' *'Pokemon X and Y' *'Portal 2' *'Quick Play' *'Rage' *'Rayman Legends' *'Remember Me(DNF)' *'Resident Evil 6' *'Resident Evil: Revelations' *'Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Episode 1: Penal Colony': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4(END) *'Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell' *'Saints Row IV' *'Scribblenauts Unlimited' *'Scribblenauts Unmasked' *'Silent Hill Downpour' *'Slender' *'SoulCalibur V' *'South Park: The Stick Of Truth' *'Splatoon': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41/part 42/part 43/part 44/part 45/part 46/part 47/part 48/part 49/part 50/part 51/part 52/part 53/part 54/part 55/part 56/part 57/part 58/part 59/part 60/part 61/part 62/part 63/part 64/part 65/part 66/part 67/part 68/part 69/part 70/part 71/part 72/part 73/part 74/part 75/part 76/part 77/part 78/part 79/part 80/part 81/part 82/part 83/part 84/part 85/part 86 *'Street Fighter X Tekken' *'Super Mario 3D Land' *'Super Mario 3D World' *'Super Meat Boy' *'Super Smash Bros. 3DS' *'Super Smash Bros. Wii U' *'Surgeon Simulator 2013': Quick Play and Review for the PC *'Tales from the Borderlands - Episode 1: Zer0 Sum' *'Tales from the Borderlands - Episode 2: Atlas Mugged' *'The Binding Of Isaac' *'The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth' *'The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb' *'The Last Of Us' *'The LEGO Movie Videogame' *'The Legend of Zelda' *'The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds' *'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword(DNF)' *'The Simpsons Arcade Game' *'The Sims 4' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 1: A New Day' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 2: Starved for Help' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 3: Long Road Ahead' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 4: Around Every Corner' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 5: No Time Left' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 1: All That Remains' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 2: A House Divided' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 3: In Harm's Way' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 4: Amid the Ruins' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 5: No Turning Back' *'The Walking Dead: 400 Days' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 1: Faith' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 5: Cry Wolf' *'The Wonderful 101(DNF)' *'Thomas Was Alone' *'Titanfall(Beta Version)' *'Titanfall(Full Version)' *'Tomb Raider' *'Twisted Metal' *'Versus Mode' *'VVVVVV' *'Watch Dogs' *'Watch Dogs: Bad Blood(DLC)' *'Wolfenstein: The New Order': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14(END)/Animation *'Wolfenstein: The Old Blood' *'Yoshi's New Island' *'Zack Vs. Spiders' *'ZombiU(DNF)' Funny Montages A-Z These are all the funny montages from Zack's acts and they are made and edited by ZanitorTV. *Assassin's Creed Unity *Back to the Future the Game *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Arkham Knight *Batman: Arkham Origins *Bioshock Infinite *Dead Island *Dead Island Riptide *Dead Rising 3 *Dead Space 2 *Dead Space 3 *Destiny *Don't Starve *Driving Montage *Duke Nukem Forever *Dying Light *Fall 2014 *Gone Home *Grand Theft Auto V *Grand Theft Auto V #2 *Grand Theft Auto V #3 *Happy Wheels #1 *Happy Wheels #2 *Happy Wheels #3 *Happy Wheels #4 *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Jurassic Park *LEGO: The Hobbit *Mario Kart 8 *Metro: Last Light *Minecraft *Minecraft #2 *Minecraft #3 *Minecraft #4 *Minecraft #5 *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat X *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare #2 *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare #3 *Portal 2 *Rage *Resident Evil 6 *Resident Evil Revelations *Saints Row IV *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Sims 4 *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Splatoon *Spring 2015 *Summer 2014 *Summer 2015 *The Last of Us *The LEGO Movie Videogame *The Walking Dead *The Walking Dead Season 2 *The Wolf Among Us *Tomb Raider *Twisted Metal *Watch Dogs *Winter 2014 *Wolfenstein: The New Order Most popular series These are the most popular series made by ZackScottGames, but only counts a series' popularity by its number of views and likes of the series' first episode or part. #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCk0T-0Z3cU Super Mario 3D World - Over 11.8 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klfBwzFRCuo Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time! - Over 8.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FPWZn7LVnI Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Over 7.4 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uypaLQ6UoRw Angry Birds GO! - Over 6.4 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKtHTNsUF1Y Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Over 6.1 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiJ76xKOAbs The LEGO Movie Videogame - Over 4.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ83dcCGpL4 Angry Birds Epic - Over 4.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx5EIQonDp0 Angry Birds Star Wars - Over 3.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFDS2oFmugs Cut the Rope 2 - Over 3.4 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m42FQDfr8ak Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Over 3.1 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ePv3E4bH3E Angry Birds Transformers - Over 3 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_-7iL0lVwA Angry Birds Space - Over 2.7 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmXB07gB-pc Plants vs. Zombies - Over 2.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEPJFUf99q4 Kirby Triple Deluxe - Over 2.4 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7DVixaWbWo Splatoon - Over 2.3 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha-1jLXSCWs Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Over 2.3 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsEF8Aa0CXE Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Over 2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Amz4sLmrRdI Mario Kart 8 - Over 2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlmfER_-sJo Pokémon X and Y - Over 1.9 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNnA49439Eo Yoshi's New Island - Over 1.5 Million Views] Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers